let's leave, I want you now!
by SmuttySherlockian
Summary: random Johnlock PWP smut.


Sherlock was at the police station with John finishing a case with Lestrade, he looked over at John and Lestrade chatting away by the coffee machine, laughing. Pfft such weird things normal people do! Sherlock gazed at John, John was luckily looking the other way, his eyes wandered down the short but muscular body. His gaze momentarily paused at his beautiful and well shaped bottom, Sherlock made an involuntary smirk. He loved John's bottom, he loved looking at it, caressing it and my God how he loved taking it. John turned to look at Sherlock and saw Sherlock's staring gaze upon his body. He smiled, but he knew he couldn't smile too much, Greg might pick up something. They had, after all, promised to keep their "thing" secret.

Sherlock met John's eyes and saw his little smile, and it felt like that smile shot a feeling directly to his cock. My God how he wanted to leave this wretched place, he wanted to be back at 221b and my God how he wanted John. The feeling in his cock grew harder and he sent John a look of _"let's leave, I want you now"_. And as though John had read Sherlock's mind, John took leave of Lestrade and made his way to the door.

Sherlock's erection was still full on but luckily he was wearing tight trousers and his long coat. Sherlock did not really notice how fast it all went but before he knew it they were inside 221b. They rushed up the stairs and as they entered their flat, John made sure the door was locked.

The two men stared at each other for a quick moment, they suddenly Sherlock grabbed John's head and pulled him into a kiss so passionately that he almost couldn't breathe. John reciprocated the kiss and entered his tongue into the detective's mouth, Sherlock loved the taste of John, it tasted like tea and heaven. Sherlock broke the kiss to breathe and both men gasped for air, Sherlock looked at John and smirked, he threw his coat onto the sofa, grabbed the doctor's hand and led him into the bedroom.

The Detective once again pulled his Doctor into a passionate kiss, as they kissed they were unbuttoning their shirts and trousers, before they knew it they stood just in their boxers. John's soft hands ran down Sherlock's back and it sent a chill through his body and a shot to his cock, he felt his erection grow and his Doctor felt it too, with one swift movement he was completely naked and so was John.

John embraced his Detective and pushed him up against the wall, he knew Sherlock loved when he was in control, John pressed his erection into Sherlock's thigh and kissed his milky white neck, Sherlock made a soft moan of pleasure, John felt his lover's hard cock against his hip and made a thrust into Sherlock's thigh, Sherlock made another soft moan of pleasure.

Sherlock turned around still holding John and threw him onto the bed. Sherlock wanted him now; John made another of those smirks that aroused his lover so badly. Sherlock opened the nightstand drawer and found a bottle of lube; he poured the thick liquid onto his fingers and ran them over the Doctor's soft balls and ending up, at the target of his desire. He teased John's hole and inserted one finger, the Doctor moaned in pleasure and Sherlock smiled as he inserted another finger, he felt John's muscles relax and he inserted a third finger, he thrust his fingers into John's ass and he rejoiced in the moans he caused his lover to exclaim. Sherlock bowed down and kissed the area around his lovers cock, he loved the feeling of John's hair brushing his face.

"_Oh God Sherlock" _the Doctor moaned as his lover continued to thrust him with his fingers

"_What do you want me to do next Doctor" _Sherlock said teasingly

"_Take me, hard. Oh God Sherlock take me!" _the Doctor gasped

"_As you wish Doctor Watson" _Sherlock almost whispered as he with his other hand lubed up his own pulsating cock. Sherlock gently removed his fingers from his lover's glorious ass and slowly teased it with the head of his own cock; he could hear his dear Doctor almost begging for him.

"_Sherlock... Please... take me... NOW" and _as the Doctor exclaimed the last syllable of his sentence Sherlock thrust his cock so hard into his lover that John screamed in pleasure. The Detective thrust as hard as he could and his whole body was aching with delight, he gasped the Doctors hips to make the penetration deeper. John moaned in pleasure;

"_Oh God Sherlock... don't stop... Oh... God..." _Sherlock leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he kept on thrusting and as he did so, he felt it, he heard it; he had hit his lover's prostate. John screamed out in pleasure and Sherlock kept on thrusting that exact spot. Sherlock lubed up his hand again and grabbed his lover's hard bright pink cock and starting massaging it. John cried out again.

"_Oh my God Sherlock... you... are... amazing... I... am... almost... there..." _Sherlock thrust harder and kept on massaging his lover's cock. Sherlock felt his own ejaculation coming on, he felt the Doctor shaking under him and John came all over his own stomach. Sherlock came too and he rode out his orgasm in gentle thrusts. He collapsed next to his precious Doctor and kissed him very passionately. They lay next to each other for a couple of minutes just panting and smiling.

_**Please review and if you want you can come with ideas for other pieces of PWP smut ;)**_


End file.
